Je voulais être quelqu'un
by Maaloween
Summary: On lui avait dit. Mais pour une fois il avait juste voulu être lui. /OS - J'écrirais peut-être une suite, voir le commentaire en fin de chapitre./


___UR/__Rated K+_

_Disclamer : Bah non, ils ne sont pas à moi. Tout est la propriété exclusive de la grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling !_

_C'est ma première Fic sur ce fandom et je suis un peu nerveuse ! ^^'' Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! x)_

_Et je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'orthographe, la grammaire et toutes autres fautes qui pourraient avoir échappé à ma vigilance..._

_Sur ce : Bonne Lecture ! x]_

* * *

**J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un**

On lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas aller sur la falaise. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était monté.

On lui avait répété mille fois de ne pas se pencher au bord du vide, mais il s'était penché.

Il savait bien qu'il fallait écouter ses aînés, on le lui avait toujours appris. Mais cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il avait voulu prouver que, pour une fois, il pouvait faire autre chose que d'être un éternel boulet. Il voulait prouver que lui aussi pouvait être quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait également faire de grandes choses. Comme son père.

Alors il avait ignoré les sages conseils des adultes.

_On lui avait dit. Mais pour une fois il avait juste voulu être lui._

Il était encore tôt quand il avait pris son sac à dos et avait enfourché son vélo. Il aurait pu prendre son balai comme tout sorcier qui se respecte. Il en avait un très beau, que son oncle Ron lui avait offert à Noël, la dernière génération de Numbus. Mais en territoire moldu c'était fortement déconseillé. Et puis de toutes façons c'était son frère l'as du balais dans la famille, pas lui. Il avait déjà du mal à voler droit, alors de là à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et en devenir capitaine comme l'avait fait son aîné, il y avait un monde. Il avait donc pris son vélo. Le beau gris qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, une vraie petite merveille. Cent Gallions que Scorpius Malefoy n'en avait pas un pareil !

Il avait pédalé autant qu'il avait pu, gravissant le sentier raide et escarpé, jusqu'à ce que le chemin ne soit plus praticable qu'à pied. Là, il avait caché précautionneusement son bolide dans la végétation et avait ajouté un sort antivol. Pas aussi puissant que ce que Lily aurait fait, mais satisfaisant quand même. Et puis, il n'y avait que des moldus dans le coin de toutes manières. Il était monté tant bien que mal sur le chemin à peine tracé, se prenant régulièrement les pieds dans les cailloux et les racines proéminentes. Il était épuisé, suant, assoiffé et complètement déshydraté, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il se maudit un moment de ne pas être aussi prévoyant que sa mère et d'avoir bêtement oublié de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Enfin il arriva au bout de son périple après presque une heure de vélo et le double de marche. Ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle était erratique, il n'était décidément pas aussi endurant que son cousin Louis. Mais rien ne pouvait lui enlever la satisfaction d'être arrivé jusque là. Première étape accomplie.

Il s'installa sur le belvédère désert, à l'ombre d'un arbre et observa le paysage, appréciant le calme et le vent frais. La vue était magnifique. D'ici on pouvait voir toute la vallée et ses alentours. Il sourit quand il repéra sa maison. Il se demanda vaguement si les autres étaient déjà levés. Probablement pas. On était dimanche matin et le dimanche matin c'est grasse mat' chez les Potter.

Sa gorge sèche se rappela à lui et il fit apparaître de l'eau avec sa baguette, qu'il bu goulûment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était vraiment un moldu dans l'âme, comme le disait souvent le fils Malefoy. Cette pensée l'énerva. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre abrutit vienne gâcher cet instant ? Il recracha un peu d'eau qui avait un goût exécrable. Les sorts n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il décida de se reposer un moment, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme s'il voulait réussir son challenge. Il sortit un sandwich qu'il dévora comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine, puis s'accorda une heure de sieste.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut et la température atteignait les 35°C à l'ombre. Il fit réapparaître de l'eau qu'il avala avec une grimace – elle lui semblait encore plus immonde maintenant qu'il n'était plus assoiffé – puis enfila ses chaussons d'escalade. Il se les était procuré lui même dans une petite boutique du Londres moldu. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qu'il avait acheté lui même. Tout le reste on le lui avait offert ou il l'avait hérité de James ou d'un autres de ses parents. C'était une des seules choses qu'il avait vraiment voulu et qui lui appartenait pleinement.

Un fois qu'il eu bien serré ses lacets et qu'il eu installé son matériel, il se tourna vers la falaise. Haute de plus de 45 mètres, elle s'élevait vers le soleil de midi, surplombant le belvédère de sa masse rocheuse. Et sur toute la surface grise, des éclats de métal brillaient sous le soleil à intervalles réguliers, marquants les pistes d'escalades moldues, désertes en cette journée d'été caniculaire. Cet endroit n'était déjà pas très prisé en temps normal - du fait de sa difficulté d'accès - la chaleur n'arrangeant rien, il n'avait croisé âme qui vive depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui.

Il n'aimait par particulièrement l'escalade. En faite il détestait carrément ça. Comme tout ce qui devait le faire monter à plus de trois mètres de la terre ferme. En effet depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était acrophobe. C'est à dire qu'il avait une peur extrême et irrationnelle des hauteurs. Pas au point de ne pas pouvoir monter sur une chaise, mais assez pour être gênant sur un balai. Mais il monterait. Parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour exister. Il affronterait ses peurs en face et il ne lâcherait rien. Pour enfin être lui.

Il se plaça devant la piste centrale, la plus difficile, prit une grande inspiration et commença son ascension. Bien qu'une compréhensible appréhension lui serrait l'estomac et lui retournait les tripes, une étrange euphorie le gagna, envahissant tout son corps, le rendant à la fois plus léger et plus fort, lui donnant presque envie de rire tant il se sentait bien. Il était heureux.

Il grimpa à une allure lente, s'accrochant comme il pouvait à chaque aspérité de la roche, vérifiant toujours que la roche ne s'effrite pas entre ses doigts avant de continuer son ascension vers le ciel. Étant venu seul, il se sécurisait lui même, prenant milles précautions pour ne pas chuter. Il avait la respiration de plus en plus hachée, et toute l'eau de son corps semblait s'être changée en sueur. Chaque regard vers le bas lui donnait un peu plus la nausée. Mais il continuait. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Car c'était sa seule manière d'être quelqu'un.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus durs, mais il s'accrocha, et finalement il parvint à se hisser tout en haut après des heures d'efforts. Il se leva sur la plate-forme, et tourna sur lui même, admirant le paysage panoramique avec un large sourire. Il avait réussi. Enfin !

Il se rapprocha de bord et il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Il se pencha. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement le chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Il éclata de rire et écarta les bras laissant le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. L'extase et la joie transpiraient par tout les pores de sa peau. Il hurlait aux alentours, avec l'écho pour seule réponse. Il avait réussi ! Il avait surmonté sa peur il était allé jusqu'au bout ! Il relâchait toute pression et riait à plein poumon ivre de bonheur.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. La fatigue, la chaleur, la peur tout lui retomba dessus d'un coup et il se senti défaillir. Il fit un pas de travers et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans la corde. Il se senti basculer et poussa un cri d'horreur. Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il était sur le point d'exister !

Il essaya de bloquer la corde avec ses mains. Mais la chute était trop rapide et la brûlure lui fit lâcher en un hurlement de douleur. Ses mains étaient en sang, le frottement sur la corde ayant arraché la peau tendre de ses paumes. Normalement il avait un système qui aurait du le bloquer, mais il l'avait mal mis de toute évidence. Il aurait bien lancé un sort – Il était sorcier après tout – et même si l'effet n'était celui désiré, il aurait au moins fait quelque chose. Mais il avait laissé sa baguette dans son sac. Et son sac était en bas. Il est s'en rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Ironiquement. Lui qui avait pris tant de précautions durant la montée, luttant à chaque instant contre son envie de regarder vers le bas pour ne pas prendre peur, pour ne pas abandonner en cours de route. Il se sentit soudain tellement pathétique.

Il se dit vaguement que s'il se découvrait une habilité à faire de la magie sans baguette comme son père, là, maintenant, ça l'arrangerait bien. Mais il n'était pas Harry James Potter et il ne pouvait faire de la magie que quand il avait ce stupide bout de bois. Il se dit que s'il était Lily, il aurait su quel sort lancé pour amortir sa chute. Mais il n'était pas Lily Luna Potter et il n'avait jamais été très bon en sortilège. Il se fit la réflexion que si c'était James qui était à sa place, il n'aurait eu qu'à appeler son balai. Mais il n'était pas James Sirius Potter et il était venu à vélo. Il se dit que sa mère était bien trop prudente et raisonné et que jamais elle ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais il n'était pas Ginevra Molly Potter et il était décidément bien trop tête en l'air. Il se dit que s'il avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit, que s'il n'avait pas escaladé cette falaise, que s'il ne s'était pas penché, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Mais il n'était que Albus Severus Potter, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter, frère de James et Lily, aussi nul en vol qu'en sortilège, aussi peu prévoyant que boulet. Et il était seul.

Il avait beau porté les prénoms de Albus Dumbledore qui avait été - en plus d'être le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ai jamais connu - professeur de métamorphose, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1re classe pour sa découverte des 12 propriétés du sang de dragon et celui de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal avant d'être lui aussi directeur de Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent comme les autres, qui n'avait aucun signe particulier en dehors de celui de porter le nom de Potter.

Sans être un cancre, il n'était pas particulièrement doué non plus dans aucune matière. Il n'avait pas une beauté extraordinaire comme Roxane, ni d'autres signes distinctifs, il n'était pas extraverti et entouré d'amis comme Teddy. Il était juste normal. Parfaitement normal. Indiscutablement. Il n'avait pas le talent de ses ancêtres. Rien qui ne puisse lui valoir une célébrité telle que la sienne. Juste son nom. Rien d'autre. Le nom d'un héros. Potter.

Il aurait bien changé de nom et pris celui de sa mère si celui-ci n'était pas aussi connu que celui de son paternel grâce aux exploits de sa famille maternelle pendant la guerre. Il avait détesté son père pour cette notoriété qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, pour ces regards compatissants quand il ratait une potion, pour tout ces loups que lui tournait sans arrêt autour parce que ça fait bien de se faire voir avec un Potter, pour toutes ces filles qui ne l'aimait que pour sa renommée, pour toutes ces choses qui font qu'il ne pouvait pas être lui, mais seulement le fils de Harry Potter.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu escalader cette falaise. Il ne pouvait pas être un héros comme son père, mais il voulait au moins se prouver à lui même qu'il était quelqu'un. Qu'il n'était pas juste un nom, mais bel et bien une personne à part entière.

Mais il n'arrivait décidément qu'à être un boulet.

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt il n'existerait plus et il n'aurait pas réussi à faire exister Albus Severus Potter. Bientôt les journaux annonceraient le décès du fils cadet Potter. Pas celui de Albus. Il n'était personne. Il n'existait que par son nom. Était-ce vraiment une vie ? James et Lily avaient bien réussi à exister pourtant, chacun à leur manière, réussissant là où il avait échoué.

Est-ce qu'on le pleurerai ? Probablement. On pleure toujours les enfants d'un héros. Est-ce qu'il manquerai à quelqu'un ? Sûrement pas. Pour qu'il manque à quelqu'un il aurait déjà fallu que quelqu'un tienne à lui. Si, il manquerai peut-être à Malefoy. Contre qui passera t-il ses nerfs quand il ne sera plus là ? Bah, il se trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul raté de Poudlard non plus...

Il ferma les yeux. La mort ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, mais il n'avait jamais été très courageux.

Il tombait encore et l'impact se faisait de plus en plus imminent. C'est dingue toutes les absurdités qui nous passent par la tête quand on est sur le point de mourir. Il prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents et retint sa respiration.

Puis tout devient noir.

**À suivre ?**

* * *

_Note__ : Je sais bien qu'une phobie est sensée être beaucoup plus violente que ce que ressent Albus ici... En faite en étant vraiment acrophobe, il ne devrait même pas pouvoir monter sur une chaise sans faire une crise de panique, alors de là à voler sur un balai ou à escalader une falaise... -_- Mais on va dire que c'est une petite phobie ! ^^'' _

_Note 2__ : ____Je ne sais pas du tout s'il existe ce genre de falaise Angleterre, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite inculte, veuillez pardonner mon ignoble ignorance..._

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**_ J'ai déjà commencé à écrire une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la posterai... Tout dépend de vous. Si vous voulez la suite, je poste, sinon je laisse tel quel. En tout cas, sachez que si suite il y a, elle fera forcement apparaître Scorpius Malefoy et que le rated ne changera pas. Cependant elle mettra surement du temps à arriver, parce que je suis très lente et que je préfère être bien avancé avant de poster. (Mais si vous laissez beaucoup de reviews, je pourrais être plus motivée ! x]) En tout cas, si vous voulez le voir comme une deathfic, vous pouvez arrêter là... x)_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x3_


End file.
